


Trapped (But Not Really)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AND NOT A DESPERATE LITTLE BOTTOM, But this was fun to write - Freeform, I don't have an excuse for this, I feel passionate about that, I'll clean up these tags later I'm so tired, M/M, This isn't even how I characterize Suga, Trapped In Elevator, akaashi keiji is beautiful, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: OiSuga will always have number one in my heart, but I think I just fell into a new rarepair hell.Please join me, I don't want to be alone.That being said, this escalates SO quickly. Um. My mind just suddenly wondered. This was supposed to be a fluffy little meet-cute...Sorry if they're ooc, this is my first time writing them<3------
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Trapped (But Not Really)

**Author's Note:**

> OiSuga will always have number one in my heart, but I think I just fell into a new rarepair hell.
> 
> Please join me, I don't want to be alone.
> 
> That being said, this escalates SO quickly. Um. My mind just suddenly wondered. This was supposed to be a fluffy little meet-cute...
> 
> Sorry if they're ooc, this is my first time writing them<3
> 
> \------

Akaashi is standing, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans, stealing glances at a cute man when the elevator he and one other are in suddenly halts with a jolt that almost makes him lose his balance. He lets out an embarrassing  _ oof,  _ and grabs onto the railing wrapped around the elevator to stabilize himself.

  


He hears a yelp, and looks to see that the other man had stumbled too. The other’s eyes were so wide that even though they were on opposite ends of the carrier, he could clearly make out surprised, warm, honey eyes.

  


Those deep eyes meet Akaashi’s, surprise and bewilderment etched in every spot and streak.

  


Akaashi studies Sugawara with cold ocean eyes, and the corners of his lips twitch.  _ Cute,  _ he thinks, as silver eyebrows matching messy silver hair furrow together, as baby pink lips pout and twist, as a finger maybe paler than even Akaashi’s taps against a button nose in probable thought. 

  


“Fuck.”

  


The word is so dirty, maybe the last one Akaashi expected out of someone so delicately and adorably pretty.

  


His lips twitch again, and this time, he almost lets them.

  


“Yeah,” he agrees, eyeing the starlight colored ahoge standing proudly on the other’s head, and maybe he shouldn’t be checking out someone when they’re both clearly stuck in an elevator, but it’s been a while since he’s been with someone and this man is  _ exactly  _ his type.

  


He almost scrunches his nose at himself. Maybe that’s a good excuse at a bar or a club, but trapped in an elevator when the other is probably worried about getting to work on time or maybe even getting home to his family? Not so much.

  


He takes a calming breath, about to ask what they should do, but he’s interrupted by a full, sweet and masculine and slightly raspy voice. 

  


“Shit,” Another curse falls from pretty pink lips. He watches the slightly shorter man pull out a phone with a rainbow phone case from the pocket of his light sweater. 

  


A plump bottom lip protrudes slightly in a pout. Akaashi honestly doesn’t mind being stuck here.

  


“It’s just like in the movies, no service.” The man looks up from his phone, and-

  


And seems to freeze.

  


Suddenly, skin as pale as the moon explodes into vibrant color, a deep red.

  


Akaashi notices this.

  


He also notices the little mole under one of the man’s eyes.

  


He’s about to introduce himself, seeing as they’ll probably be in each other’s company for a bit, but before he can even part his lips, he’s beat to the punch.

  


“I’m Sugawara Koushi! But you can call me Suga!” There’s a little pause, but he clearly wants to say more, so Akaashi waits to introduce himself. He eyes the button panel, not seeing an emergency button that he thought was required in all lifts by now.

  


He’s a little nervous, now, but he turns his attention back to the pretty, doe-eyed, swearing man. 

  


“I, uh, this is just like the movies, huh? Stuck in an elevator with a super ho- uhm, someone else, without phone service or anything. Uhm- what? There’s no emergency button-  _ we can totally sue and get money from this!  _ My friend Tooru is a lawyer, one time he represented someone who got stuck in an elevator and missed his wife giving birth, and there was no emergency button or anything, so he got a lot of money. Oh, wait, but also we’re probably going to be here a while. It’d probably be worth the money, maybe, oh god I’m nervous babbling in front of- erm, you, oh god I’m so sorry. I’m supposed to babysitting my friends’ baby, in a few minutes, and I can’t even text them and I don’t know how to talk around people like you and I know we won’t run out of air or anything, Tooru told me that’s ridiculous, but like, I’m still kinda…”

  


Akaashi’s eyes widen, ever so slightly. Words and words and words are spilling from Sugawara-  _ Sugawara Koushi, such a perfect name-  _ and it kind of reminds him of Bokuto.

  


A much prettier, much more slender and short, much less predictable Bokuto.

  


It’s a little endearing.

  


He smiles a little bit.

  
  


Sugawara Koushi, in his mid-twenties, is not easily intimidated.

  


Right now is an exception.

  


Not because his fellow prisoner of the elevator is  _ scary  _ or seems like one to run with the wrong crowd or dripped with ill-intent- Suga is rarely scared by people classically considered  _ scary _ anymore, volleyball games had forced him to get used to those with scary eyes and big muscles and tall figures _ \-  _ but because of quite the opposite.

  


Sugawara Koushi, after years of volleyball and visiting his best friend at the police station and being friends with Daishou and Oikawa, is  _ not  _ easily intimidated.

  


But the curly haired ravenette Sugawara is with has simply  _ stunning  _ blue eyes that Suga wants to fucking  _ swim  _ in. He has a few inches on Suga, and toned arms connected to a lithe-looking body, and such fair skin and such  _ long  _ eyelashes and he’s just.

  


He’s just so  _ beautiful,  _ dammit, and Suga is making a fool out of himself, his nerves making him ramble on and on about his friends and work and  _ elevator facts.  _

  


He’s not usually like this  _ ever, _ even when he’s infatuated with someone, but the beauty of this stranger had caught Suga so off guard that his tongue just started  _ running. _

  


The ethereal man in front of Sugawara is leaning against the bar in the little elevator, short sleeves of a plain, slightly baggy and kind of silky looking t-shirt slightly hiked up because of his crossed arms, and Suga thinks he can see a few tiny little freckles, and  _ oh my god I’m so fuckin’ gay. _

  


Those intense, deep cobalt eyes are focused on him, and they’re calculating, but also  _ kind,  _ and their full attention is on  _ Suga.  _

  


The thought makes him flush again, bright pink from what feels like head to toe.

  


He trails off, his train of thought being completely forgotten and replaced with  _ how is one human being so beautifully stunning, I want to run my hand through his hair- it looks so soft,  _ and  _ imgayimgayimgayimgayimgay and i’m embarrassing myself and oh god, i’m so gay.  _

  


The man tilts his head, and Suga swears those eyelashes brush against the milky skin of defined cheeks while he blinks.

  


Suga’s mind is kind of blank, now. It takes effort to remember how to breathe.

  


“Ah, interesting.” The beauty sounds a little bored, a little confused-  _ of course he was confused, I just trailed off mid-sentence and stared at him like a creep!- _ but boredom isn’t what Sugawara sees in his expression.

  


Suga forces himself to take a deep breath, then bends into a deep bow. 

  


(If only he knew what was going through Akaashi’s head at the sight).

  


“I’m so sorry! I tend to ramble when I’m nervous-”  _ A lie.  _ “-sometimes, and you’re so- I mean, we’re stuck in an elevator! And oh my god, please ignore me! I swear I’m not usually-  _ ugh!”  _ He straightens again, mentally berating himself for being such a  _ loser. _

  


He berates himself again for the negativity. He’s not a loser, he’s just a twenty-six year old who still hasn’t learned how to talk to pretty boys. 

  


_ Sexy  _ pretty boys.

  


Suga is suddenly reminded of a shitty porno he once watched, where the two men were stuck in an elevator. 

  


_ Holy shit. _

  


_ Do NOT go there, mind. _

  


Sugawara thanks every god he’s ever heard of when the pretty boy speaks, and his rich and just  _ attractive  _ voice stealing Suga’s full attention.

  


He could listen to that voice for hours and hours, he thinks.

  


“That’s okay,” The man lets out a little chuckle, and it’s so  _ sweet  _ but also so  _ masculine  _ and Sugawara thanks the gods for his well-lived life, because they can just take him now. “I’m Akaashi Keiji. Call me whatever you’d like.”

  


_ Oh god, he’s so polite. _

  


Sugawara fights further blush, tries to keep his foot from tapping, because this Akaashi guy is so  _ hot  _ and  _ intimidating  _ and Suga  _ likes it. _

  


_ Just how horny ARE you?!  _ He asks himself, almost in a panic.

  


He collects himself quickly and quietly, trying to summon the Reliable Senpai character he was often looked up to as.

  


Piercing blue eyes won’t let him.

  


His voice catches in his throat.

  


He closes his eyes and tries to gather every bit of  _ Mature Adult  _ in him.

  


“Uh, hi, Akaashi-san.” He mentally cringes, but it’s good enough.

  


Akaashi nods and runs a hand through curly locks. “Akaashi is fine,” He says. Sugawara nods back, and retreats into the corner of the lift, ignoring the rail that pokes him in the side.

  


He feels like an embarrassed school girl, flustered at the sight of a senpai she has a crush on.

  


Oh god, his pride hurts so bad. If Tooru were to hear about this, he’d never hear the end of it.

  


“Akaashi, then,” He accommodates, a little bit too late, but the mentioned man doesn’t seem to mind. Instead, he pushes away from the side of the elevator he was leaning on, and takes a few steps towards Suga.

  


The ability to properly breathe leaves Sugawara, once again.

  


His pride hurts so bad, but he’s never been particularly prideful-  _ especially  _ compared to some of his friends- so he tells himself that it’s okay.

  


He tugs on his bangs.

  


Akaashi is only maybe one step away from him when he stops moving. “I hope they realize that one of their elevators stopped working.” His voice is deadpan but so smooth, and Suga wants to be wrapped in it.

  


“Yeah,” He agrees, cheeks warm, thankful his voice came out as more than a croak.

  


“But…” Akaashi leans a little closer and moves one of his hands to rest on the wall to the left of Suga, trapping him between it and the other wall. It’s so gentle, unlike the kabedons he’s seen in anime, but it’s just as exciting.

  


Wait.

  


This beautiful stranger-  _ Akaashi,  _ he corrects- just did a fucking  _ kabedon  _ on him.

  


The silver-haired opens his mouth then closes it, every single thought expelled from his mind and butterflies raging violently in his stomach.

  


He feels light-headed.

  


But he likes it.

  


A delicate looking but strong finger hooks under Suga’s chin, tilting his head up, forcing him to meet lidded, beautiful,  _ intense _ blue eyes that make him stay perfectly in place.

  


“I don’t think that I can ignore this opportunity to have you all to myself, Sugawara-san.” The words are delivered so politely, so  _ matter-of-factly,  _ that it’s a battle to keep them from going straight to his groin.

  


If Koushi thought his breath had been stolen before, that he had been blushing before, he had no idea what to call this.

  


“So cute,” Akaashi murmurs, moving his hand to cup Suga’s chin, his thumb tracing his bottom lip. “I wonder how dirty you can be.”

  


There’s no stopping, no  _ hiding,  _ what those words do to him. Akaashi hums as his eyes drag up and down Suga’s form, and his body heats, embarrassed. He stammers something, an apology, maybe, but he doesn’t know why.

  


Once again, he feels like a blushing school girl.

  


The grip on his chin is gentle, more like a caress, and he could easily get out of Akaashi’s grip if wanted to, if he was uncomfortable.

  


But he isn’t.

  


And he doesn’t want to.

  


He mentally shakes his head, gathering determination and courage, and moves his only  _ slightly  _ shaking hands.

  


He loops his thumbs through the belt loops of Akaashi sinfully skinny jeans, and pulls them flush together. Akaashi gasps, clearly surprised, and Suga grins. He wants to hear more.

  


“I wonder how filthy you can make me,” He tilts his head, and his words are more of a breath.

  


Those piercing blue eyes darken, and the look Akaashi gives him through lidded eyes sends heat rushing between his legs, and if Akaashi didn’t do it first he would’ve leaned up and slammed his own lips against his.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I cut it off there because if I didn't, I would have had to up the rating, and I refuse to let my first posted smut not be oisuga.
> 
> What happened when the elevator started working? I don't know. :>
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? Kudos? Maybe?<3


End file.
